His View, Her View
by Cyrix
Summary: Love is painful and a blessing.
1. Decommissioned or Not

**Disclaimer: You know I am really running out of ways to say this line "I do not own Kids Next Door" I mean really, I have no idea how I am going to write that!**

**Author's Note: Okay… I wonder when ****I am**** ever going to finish any of my ****stories.**** Oh well, this story is going to be in two point of view, Wallabee's and Kuki's. I would write a story for the other couples, but I wouldn't know how to write it, so 3/4 it is.**

**Summary: ****Love is painful and a blessing.**

**His View, Her View**

**Written By Cyrix**

**My name is Wallabee Beatles and… I am in love with Kuki Sanban.**

**Chapter One**

Decommissioned or Not

**It was quiet at Sector V's ****Tree house**** as ****we**** all listened to Numbuh 362 speaking on the screen.**** Kuki and I sat on one couch together while the others sat at the other one.**

**I turn and look at Kuki as she watches the screen. I had always wonder why I had a crush on her every since I first saw her.**

**"As I said before, watch the screen later as everybody's names ****that**** are going to turn 13 soon will appear in red. The names that turn ****green are not going to be decommissioned.****This means you are free when you turn 13" Numbuh 362 smiles and said to them.**

**Was it her black long silky hair that I wanted so badly to run my hand through? Was it the way she giggles that makes me blush? Was it her smile that makes me wants to smile back?**** Was it her hugging me that gives me a funny feeling inside?**** Or was it the way she said my name every time? Or****…**** had I fallen in love?**

**"****The names that turn yellow are still in decision.****This doesn't mean you are free; you are just safe for now.**** Be ****warn**** though**** it will turn red or green after a while"**** she said with a serious face.**

**I always thought I would never think of a girl that way especially ****a girly girl like Kuki****. Wallabee a tough guy in love with a girl, that's just… wrong**** and weird**

**"****Finally the names that stay red are goin****g to be decommissioned immediately with no question and**** please**** don't try to escape either. ****The KND decommissioning squad will get you.**** The process will take about 30 minutes.****So watch the screen carefully operatives****. Your future depends on it****"**** Numbuh 362 said with a sad face**

**Well, I may not know why I like her, but ****I**** do**** know one thing**** though, if one of us ****is going to get decommissioned, I am telling her my true feelings**** even if I have to tell her in front of everybody**

**"This new style of telling operatives tur****ning 13 was presented to us**** by New Style Corps. Now back to you, Numbuh 10 and 56" she said as the screen shows the ****news room.**

**"Thank you Numbuh 362" Numbuh 10 said and looks at the camera.**

**"****Well, you heard from**** supreme leader**** herself**** folks! Watch the screen**** at 6 pm Central Standard Time**** to see your fate!" Numbuh 56 said and grins like it was a joke.**

**Numbuh 10 sighs and said "Yeah, here is a word from our sponsor"**

**Everybody turns away from the screen and talks about what Numbuh 362 just told them. **

**I thought it was a stupid way to tell us if we are going to get decommissioned or not. It's like looking at a screen to see if you won the cruddy lottery or something.**

**"So what do you think of this whole new style everyone?" Numbuh ****One**** asks us.**

**"Numbuh Five thinks whoever made this style is really strange" Numbuh Five said to us.**

**Yeah, almost like it is some kind of lottery or something" Numbuh ****Three**** said to us.**

**I stared at her when I heard what she said before. Oh yeah… did I also mention Kuki and I almost think alike?**

**"Guys!**** It's starting!" Numbuh Two shouted for our attention. **

**We all looked at the screen where it showed a lot of names all in red.**

**Kuki and I looked at each other with unease as we looked back at the screen. The names were grouped by Sectors. We all looked over at Sector V at our names.**** On top of the sc****reen is a clock**** After star****ing at the screen for 5 minutes****, I see some of the names on the screen turning green and yellow.**** Our names were all still red though. We all looked at each other with a worried look. Suddenly, Numbuh One's name turns green. Numbuh One sigh in relief as we all pat his back.**

**After some minutes, Numbuh Two and Five's name turns green. They both hug each other while relief that they aren't getting decommissioned. After 10 minutes, Kuki's name turns green as she hugs Numbuh Five. Now everybody is waiting for me. I looked at the screen watching my ****name waiting for it to turn green. After 20 minutes, it still was red. I started to panic, but didn't show it. Kuki probably sense I was panicking so she goes near me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and see her smiling a little. I smiled back and turn back to the screen.**

**When it was near 30 minutes****, my name was still not green.**** I tried not to cry knowing I didn't make it. Finally it was 6:30 pm as the screen goes back to the newsroom.**

**"Well… that's it… If your name didn't turn green… umm… expect the decommissioning squad at your door any minute now… And yeah… that's the news for today" Numbuh 10 said sadly.**

**I stared at the screen with disappointment and sadness. I looked back at the others. They had tears in their eyes especially Kuki. Kuki comes up to me and hugs me as I start to cry softly in her arms.**

**All I could think of at that moment is…**** Why ****didn't**** I**** make it?**

**Author's Note: ****Aww****… Wally didn't make it… What happens next?**** Review to find out!**

**Next Chapter: Confession Time**


	2. Confession Time

**Disclaimer: You know I am really running out of ways to say this line "I do not own Kids Next Door" I mean really, I have no idea how I am going to write that!**

**Author's Note: ****Well… last time, we saw all four of Sector V members made it and one didn't. Wally didn't. So what happens now? Well, if you had read Chapter One, you would know Wally confesses now to Kuki.**** Oh yeah there is a surprising ending, not telling you what though. Read to find out yourself!**

**Summary: Love is painful and a blessing.**

**His View, Her View**

**Written By Cyrix**

**My name is Kuki Sanban and… I am in love with Wallabee Beatles.**

**Chapter Two**

**Confession Time**

**I was so so so happy that I won't get decommissioned. I was ****also ****extremely happy the othe****rs made it. But I ****want to cry because**** Wally didn't make it. It almost makes me feel guilty for making it. **

**Okay yeah I admit it, I fallen in love with him. But which girl wouldn't? His emerald green eyes make me want to stare at them ****forever. ****He**** acting stupid is really funny. He makes me feel protected. ****I mean I only hug him because he is so cute!**

**Yeah sometimes he is a real jerk to me, but that's because he doesn't like girls like me or as he puts it "girly girls." You can't blame him for that right?**

**My best friend, Abby, tells me that he acts like a jerk to me because he really likes me. She says the only reason he first rejects my offer to have a tea party with my dolls and then later agrees is because he is in love with me. Yeah right… Wally in love with me? That's just weird and wrong! Although sometimes I do wish he was**** in love with me**** I will be the happiest girl in the world if he tells me he loves me. But quit dreaming Kuki, like that will ever happen.**

**Anyways, when I saw that he was getting decommissioned****, I knew I had to hug him because it might be the last time I could do that. Right after I hugged him, he did something I thought he would never do especially not in front of me. He cried****… which made me cried also. So there we were crying in front of the others. Abby and Numbuh Two came over with Numbuh One who also hugged Wally. They all had tears in their eyes especially Numbuh Two. That's because Numbuh Two is Wally's best friend.**

**Finally we all separated as Wally looked at me with tears in his eyes. I looked away because I couldn't bear to see him like that.**

**"Kuki…" he said to me.**

**I stared at the floor not responding.**

**"Kuki… I need to tell you something" he tells me ****as I continue to stare at the floor. **

**"Something… important" he said to me. That got through to me as I looked at him. **

**"Something I should had say, done, tell…" he was saying when I interrupted him.**

**"Wally, just tell me what you want to tell me" I tell him sweetly because I can tell he is nervous.**

**"Okay, I will. Umm… ****Umm…" he said to me.**

**While he was trying to tell me whatever he wants to tell me, I took a quick peek at the others. From their expressions I could tell whatever he wants to tell me is very big.**

**"Umm… Umm…" he was still saying when I looked back at him.**

**What could he be trying to tell me?**

**I take his hands and tells him "Wally, just tell me"**

**He blushes which made me blush also as he said "Okay, sorry it's just hard for me to say it"**

**I smiles at him and said "then find another way to tell me"**

**He looks down and then leans up and kisses me on the lips.**

**I was so shocked and surprised on the outside while inside ****I was exploding with happiness and joy. **

**"I love you"**** he tells me while blushing from the kiss.**

**Everybody looks at me**** waiting for my answer.**** I was just staring at him with that shock look.**

**"I knew it…" he said sadly and starts to walk away. **

**I finally snap out of it and grab his arm.**

**"No wait…" I said to him.**

**He turns and looks at me.**

**"I love you too"**** I tell him and runs up to him and kisses him.**

**Numbuh One, Two and Five starts clapping as we kissed. When we were kissing, I felt the whole world spinning round and round.**

**We both separated and look at each other.**

**"So what took so long?"**** I ask**** him while grinning at him. **

**"Eh… couldn't find the words" he replies back and grins also.**

**Then we both remembered that he was going to get decommissioned today.**

**I hug him and tell him "remember me…"**

**"I will remember…" he tells me.**** Then we hug for quite a while, hoping we will never have to let go.**

**Suddenly we hear a knock on the door as we both separated.**

**"Well… I guess this is it Kuki" he said to me.**

**"Yeah…" I said to him.**

**We did a quick kiss then he let go off my**** hands and takes a step out****. He looks back at us sadly and ****leaves the tree house. It was quiet after he left as all of us were lost in our thoughts.**

**"Oh wait! This just in! There was an error with the system!"**** someone shouted**** from the screen.**

**All of us turn toward the screen when we heard that.**

**Numbuh 10 was at the newsroom again.**

**She takes a slip of paper from her left and said "Umm… one of the operatives isn't going to get decommissioned!"**

**I ran up to the screen and put my hands on the TV with ****hopefulness**

**Numbuh 10 is reading the slip of paper and looks up and said "the operative name is…"**

**I clutch the TV tightly as Numbuh One leans in, Numbuh Two is biting his nails and Numbuh Five has both hands on her mouth.**

**"Wallabee Beatles! You can relax now! You aren't getting decommissioned!"**** Numbuh 10 shouted out with a smile.**

**I literally jumped three feet in the air when I heard his name. I was sooo happy.**

**I ran out of the tree house screaming "Wally! Wally! ****Great news!"**

**"No Kuki! Don't come out! It's a trap!" Wally shouted at me**** when I got outside.**

**"Huh? What?" I said as that's the only I could say when everything blacked out.**

**Author's Note: Now is that a twist or what? Or maybe that was more a cliffhanger. Anyways, review to find out what happened to Kuki and Wally!**

**Next Chapter: Delightful Trouble**


End file.
